


Overcoming Issues

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #579: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overcoming Issues

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #579: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Overcoming Issues

~

Severus sighed, sipping his brandy as Weasley got increasingly drunk. _I could be completing tomorrow’s potions orders--_

“...envy you two. You had it easy,” Weasley whinged.

Severus blinked.

Harry coughed. “Erm, we never had it easy, Ron.” 

“Sure you did!” Weasley gesticulated drunkenly. “Everyone thinks you two’re _so_ romantic! Even Hermione says she wishes we were more like you.” Weasley huffed. “Snot fair.” 

Severus almost choked. Easy? He recalled the derision when he and Harry courted, the newspaper articles, the-- 

Harry, apparently sensing Severus’ incredulity, grasped his thigh. Severus calmed immediately. 

“Every couple has...issues, Ron.” Harry smiled. “Trust me.”

~

“That was...illuminating,” murmured Severus after they’d delivered Weasley home to his wife. 

“Sorry.” Harry sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have invited you to join us for drinks tonight.” 

Severus hummed. While the evening itself had been tedius, the look in Hermione Weasley’s eyes when they’d delivered her drunk husband home had been quite amusing. He didn’t envy Weasley his recovery in her tender care. “It was fine,” he said. “His perspective on our relationship was...interesting.” 

Harry laughed. “Right? Apparently we’re the perfect couple.” Grinning, he looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Who knew?” 

Smirking, Severus kissed him. “Who indeed.” 

~


End file.
